


Иллюзия

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Барри нужно придумать, как всё исправить. Изменить то, что происходит между ним и Леном. Остановить неизбежное. Но каким бы умным ни был Барри со всеми его суперспособностями, возможно, есть вещи, которые невозможно изменить?





	Иллюзия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225803) by [Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash). 



> Изначально эта работа должна была быть переведена к недели Колдфлэша в апреле на день 1: Fix-It, но так получилось, что перевела я её только сейчас.
> 
> Есть группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому из вас! :3

_Хлопок_ …  
  
_Шипение_ …  
  
_Треск_ …  
  
_Жужжание_ …  
  
Напряжённая тишина в кухне усиливает звуки готовящегося завтрака, но разум Барри уплыл так далеко из комнаты, что он едва замечает этот шум. Он действует на автопилоте, бесцельно передвигаясь между плитой, раковиной и кухонной стойкой, не обращая внимания на то, куда идёт, двигая руками только благодаря чувству дежавю, не отвлекаясь ни на что: ни на бекон, который коптится в собственном жиру и который пора бы уже перевернуть, ни на тосты, которые уже давно выпрыгнули из тостера и остывали уже больше получаса, ни на яйца, которые Барри взбивал так быстро, что они превратились в безе. Стон, раздавшийся из комнаты сверху, выводит его из ступора, и Барри наконец опускает взгляд на миску взбитых бледных желтков, которые скоро превратятся в пики. Он смотрит на лестницу, сглатывая огромный ком, возникший выше кадыка, а затем снова на яйца и вздыхает. Барри всё равно никогда не умел особо хорошо готовить. Большую часть взрослой жизни он провёл, питаясь холодными хлопьями и супами с лапшой, если не жил с Джо и Айрис. Несмотря на все свои таланты учёного и супергероя он не умеет стряпать блинчики и жарить яйца. Смешно, учитывая, что готовка — это практически наука, и об этом факте парень Барри напоминает ему каждое утро, когда Барри переваривает овсянку.  
  
Всего один раз, именно для _этого_ завтрака Барри хотел, чтобы что-то пошло так, как надо.  
  
Уставшие шаги пересекают комнату сверху, и Барри продолжает взбивать. Сейчас он уже точно не сможет ничего приготовить из этих яиц, но он не знает, что ещё ему делать. Дело не в завтраке, а в этом моменте. Барри ждал его всё утро, и сейчас, когда он наступил, Барри не готов к нему.  
  
_Тук_ , _тук_ , _тук_ — звук восьмидесяти килограммов чистых мышц, спускающихся на кухню, заставляет Барри засуетиться. Он носится по кухне, собирая съедобные части завтрака и выкладывая их на стол. Если бы Барри успокаивал себя, то приготовленное им — стопка тостов и стопка вафель, полкилограмма несгоревшего бекона и нарезанные фрукты, которых хватило бы на целый фермерский рынок, — впечатляло, особенно учитывая, что он не помнил, как готовил это.   
  
— Так, так, так, что тут у нас? — проворчал Лен, глядя, как красная вспышка молнии накрывает на стол. — Знаменитый Флэш делает завтрак для простого человека вроде меня? Что ты пытаешься сделать, Красный? Откормить меня, прежде чем забросить в Айрон Хайтс? Мой последний приём пищи в качестве свободного человека? — Он проводит рукой по бритой голове и подходит к столу, краем глаза с подозрением глядя на часы на стене. — 12:30? Значит, ты либо специально позволил мне так долго поспать, либо всё ещё не разговариваешь со мной.   
  
Лен садится за стол, откидываясь на спинку стула, скрещивая руки за головой. Серебисто-голубые глаза следят за Барри, скачущим между сковородками на плите, готовящим что-то похожее на огромный завтрак.  
  
Большой завтрак означает много людей, а Лен не в настроении.  
  
— Ждёшь гостей на завтрак, Красный? Айрис? Джо? CCPD, возможно?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Барри, проклиная свой хриплый голос. Он выключает конфорку, на которой жарится бекон, забивает на попытки что-то приготовить из яиц и ставит две пустые тарелки на стол. Барри ещё не смотрел на Лена, откинувшегося на спинку стула и с любопытством наблюдающего за ним. Барри всё утро был на грани слёз и, если сейчас он посмотрит на эту самодовольную улыбку и эти озорные голубые глаза, он не выдержит. Чёрт! Нужно было сделать это в другой день.  
  
— Так значит ты больше не злишься на меня за вчерашнюю небольшую выходку?  
  
— Нет. Нет, не злюсь.  
  
— Даже после того, как я сделал то, что ты _чётко_ сказал не делать? То, что, по твоим словам, разрушит наши отношения?  
  
— Да.  
  
Лен прищуривается.  
  
— А что насчёт того, что ты сказал вчера вечером?..  
  
— Мне плевать! — Барри резко ударяет ладонью по столу, задевая край тарелки, из-за чего она разбивается на осколки. — Мне плевать на это всё! Просто забудь! Пожалуйста? Извини! Извини за всё, что я сказал, за каждую ссору, что у нас была! Пожалуйста, просто!..  
  
— Барри? — Лен поднимается со стула и берёт в руки ладонь Барри, из длинного пореза на которой течёт кровь. Но рана быстро заживает, выталкивая кусочек керамики. Однако Лен всё равно ведёт его к раковине, чтобы смыть кровь. — Барри, что с тобой происходит? Ты ведёшь себя как капризный подросток. Обычно ты не так сильно расстраиваешься из-за моих краж. Обычно ты более напористый и резкий.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — признаёт Барри, глядя Лену в глаза впервые с того момента, как тот спустился на завтрак. — Мне не нравится то, что происходит. Мне уже давно это не нравится, и я… Мне тяжело справиться с этим.  
  
— И что тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Лен, в вызове поджимая губы, хотя в его глазах светится беспокойство. — Мы с тобой? Ты это имеешь в виду?  
  
— Нет, Лен! — Барри устало выдыхает, потому что они постоянно возвращаются к _этому_. Неважно, о чём они спорят, Лен постоянно приводит к тому, что их _отношения_ — главная проблема Барри, как будто то, что он убегает на волнолёт и отправляется туда, где Барри не может связаться с ним, а затем возвращается домой и проворачивает кражу, нарушая обещание не воровать, и Барри приходится выслеживать его, чтобы убедиться, что Лен не мёртв — и не _арестован_ , — вызывает меньше стресса, чем отношения обычной пары. Но Лен так не думает. Обычные занятия обременяют Лена больше, чем то дерьмо, через которое приходится проходить Барри. — Я… я просто… Мне страшно, Лен! Я боюсь, что однажды ты окажешься в том месте, в которое я не смогу попасть, которое я не смогу найти, и не вернёшься! Я не думаю, что смогу пережить то, что ты исчезнешь, будучи на другой Земле или в другом измерении!  
  
Лен улыбается, сжатые губы и обеспокоенные глаза превращаются в дерзкую улыбку.  
  
— О, малыш. Мы уже проходили через это. Я неуязвим, помнишь?  
  
Барри смотрит на своего парня, чувствуя, как слёзы, крики и просьбы готовы расколоть череп, умоляя Лена увидеть правду. Но Барри знает, что это бесполезно. Что бы он ни сказал, что бы он ни сделал, это не изменит того, что произойдёт дальше.   
  
Барри был прав. Он выбрал неправильное время.  
  
— Ага, — с сарказмом фыркает Барри. — Ага. Ты _неуязвим_.  
  
Лен обнимает Барри за плечи, будучи уверенным, что выиграл этот спор. И, конечно же, это значит, что победителю достаётся награда.  
  
— Слушай, — начинает он, и Барри вздыхает, зная, к чему приведёт этот разговор, — я знаю, что ты потратил всё утро на то, чтобы приготовить этот прекрасный завтрак, но как насчёт того, чтобы пока оставить его, пойти наверх и, возможно, нагулять аппетит?  
  
Барри ещё раз смотрит на красивое лицо Лена, на этот раз задерживаясь дольше, и качает головой.  
  
— Не сегодня. — Барри делает шаг назад, и непонимание на лице Лена разбивает ему сердце, но Барри не может. Не сегодня. — Гидеон? Останови симуляцию.  
  
— Как пожелаете, мистер Аллен, — раздаётся мелодичный голос искусственного интеллекта. Картинка перед глазами шевелится, расплывается. Всё, кроме лица Лена, которое всегда кристально чисто для Барри: и здесь, в STAR Labs, и в его воспоминаниях. Эти воспоминания преследовали Барри с того самого дня, как волнолёт вернулся без Леонарда Снарта. Барри переживал эти дни в рамках программы, которую он создал, в основном, из чувства вины, роясь в деталях того, как они расстались: Барри разозлился из-за кражи, которая в конечном счёте не имела значения, а Лен, как всегда уверенный в своей правоте, ушёл, даже не попрощавшись. Потому что Лен действительно верил, что он неуязвим. Он бы никогда не подумал, что волнолёт вернётся на Землю без него.  
  
Но что может сделать Барри? Как он может всё изменить? Если бы Барри мог понять, что изменить, и вернулся бы назад во времени, возможно, он бы смог всё исправить. Барри создал алгоритм в программе Гидеон, который помогает ему понять, что нужно изменить. Барри даёт себе один шанс. Учитывая, как сильно он портит таймлайны, он воспользуется только одним шансом. Двумя, если будет уверен, что всё получится.  
  
Но Барри никак не может заставить себя сделать следующий шаг.  
  
У Барри эйдетическая память. Ему не нужна Гидеон, чтобы снова и снова вспоминать последние дни с Леном, пока он не выплачет глаза. Барри упражняется во лжи себе. Потому что как бы сильно он ни хотел вернуть Лена, он не сможет сказать то, что говорит в симуляции. Он не сможет полностью простить Лена. Барри не может пойти против своих принципов, подвергнуть опасности всеобщее благо ради мужчины, которого он любит.  
  
Потому что Лен и то, чем он занимается, опасно.  
  
Но есть ли альтернатива? За месяцы поисков Барри не смог найти её. То, что он делает, не приносит никому пользы. Он мучает себя, давая себе надежду на то, что однажды Лен вернётся домой, и Барри сможет исправить их отношения.  
  
Но Лена нет. Он мёртв.  
  
И Барри, несмотря на все свои силы и таланты, больше никогда его не увидит.


End file.
